Sing Your Love
by critter141151
Summary: Izaya rambles on the coexistence of love and hate while Namie watches him slip ever so slightly.


Izaya Orihara always proclaimed a love for all humans. He also said it would be impossible for him to pick just one out of them all to return feelings for. He loves humans simply because he does not expect any to love him back.

He back stabs, extorts, blackmails, threatens, drives to depression, suicide, and so much more that even if you thought you started to love him, you'd just end up hating him in the end.

"Hate is such a strong emotion, but so is love. Extremes at the opposite ends of each other, but it's much easier to stop loving someone than it is to stop hating someone. Funnily enough, there's even a condition in which hate can flip into love," Izaya rambled rolling back from his computer to look through the files Namie recently dropped on his desk. Continuing even with her icy stare showing no real care or acknowledgment that he's even speaking; "Humans are so interesting aren't they? Generally though if you ask someone who they love and who they hate names and faces will pop up really quickly where as you ask them what their favorite meal or place to go is they're much more fickle."

"Mm," Namie hummed used to his random need to push his self-proclaimed all-knowing attitude on human behavior on her even though she could honestly care less and at times disagreed with his assessments. Not that she cared for arguing he just paid her to listen and file didn't mean she had to participate.

Finding one sheet in particular he needed for a current client he started reading over the information presented still talking, "That is why I love everyone, to make up for the love they cannot give me back. I'm just giving meaning to their lives by shoving them in situations that are life altering. I mean remember that girl from the other night? You know, she told me she didn't believe in love because all her old boyfriends just used her. I couldn't help, but start laughing because she didn't see it. They used her, they needed her in most cases whether it be for things they just wanted or a little more money to get that next hit or pay their bills, but they still needed her. That's all love is, needing someone; so many marriages now and especially in the past had been built for benefits to both families whether the emotional attachments were there or not at the time. So who's to say that isn't love, technically you still can't live without them."

Noting her usual silence Izaya generally would just keep talking and ignore it, but she'd actually have input for once considering her bizarre desire for her brother.

"Hey, Namie-san, what about you? What do you see as love considering who's at the top of your thoughts?" He asked smirking never skipping the chance to rag on her love interest and in some ways how much it messed up her life due to the extremes she took to protect the odd child.

"I believe that is not what you pay me for, but if you must know it's simply devotion. Seiji is everything and therefore I wish to give him everything," She replied heading to start on another pile. "You say you love everyone, but stay alone here and whenever you do interact with people misfortune tends to follow not long after. By your definition of love and wishing they could love you back, why go those final steps of making them hate you and no longer need you?"

Normally she wouldn't like to involve herself in his ramblings because he liked to twist people's words back at them to draw the topic off him. Yet, learning something about Izaya was always a useful negotiation tool if needed; even if it was something as ridiculous as his notions on love and why he acted as he did. To be honest, Namie thought that he often didn't even know why he acted the way he does.

For a brief second, she was sure that she spotted a melancholy smile flicker across his face at the thought of people hating him, "As I said, it's much easier to fall out of love with someone than it is to fall out of hate with them. People don't always need one person around and often get bored of them after a while. Hate however…" He turns away back to his computer, conveniently where she can't see his face as clearly anymore because of the angle, "people will always need someone to hate. Someone to blame for why their luck is so lousy, or why they got caught cheating on their wife. They cannot forget that person and will have them always in their mind in guidance for whether it be their own poor decisions or simple bad luck. I will exist to them always and ultimately become their god."

He breaks off after that cackling, but Namie can tell it's more faked. She's been around long enough to spot the nuances in his habits. It's almost bizarre seeing him slip in his masks, but it's also interesting because it increases the chances of everything he just said as being actual truth.

Izaya eventually stops and stands grabbing his coat, "Masaomi-kun missed getting a couple of details I still need so I'll be stepping out to dig myself. Man the fort for me~!"

His bouncing away and sudden closing of the door left Namie in silence and the confirmation that Izaya really is just a pathetically, lonely person. It was almost a letdown that someone so bent and complex could be almost easily explained.


End file.
